Vampires In The Night
by SpnBloodStar
Summary: Dean gets more than he bargained for when he finds himself face to face with Damon! dub-con, bloodplay, Dean/Damon


**So someone over on LiveJournal gave me the idea to write this, asking for a Damon/Dean fic. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural, Vampire Diaries or any of the characters!**

Dean stood in the alleyway alone. He had gotten separated from Sam during the hunt. There was a sound behind him and he spun and found himself standing about 10 feet away from the vampire they had been hunting.

"There you are, freak." Dean said slowly.

"Please, call me Damon." Damon replied with a smile. He watched Dean walk closer towards him.

"Your brave, I like that." Damon said, smiling coyly.

"Yeah that's right bitch, I'm not scared of you." Dean replied. Damon was less than two foot from him. As he took his final step forward, Dean raised the machete in his right hand and went to slash at Damon's neck. The blade wad stopped in it's tracks by Damon's strong hand on Dean's wrist.

"Oh you wont be using that." he said softly before twisting Dean's wrist roughly, forcing him to drop the machete. Dean yanked his hand away and pushed Damon against the alley wall.

"You're gonna pay for that." Dean growled before punching Damon in the jaw. Damon smiled and licked away the blood trickling from his split lip. "Nice hit, but now it's my turn." Damon said softly. He punched Dean in the stomach causing him to double over in pain, he then kneed Dean in the face, then punched him, knocking him to the ground. He kicked Dean in the ribs a few times, smiling at the grunts Dean emitted, before rolling Dean onto his back and straddling his hips. He punched Dean in the face a few more times before leaning down, millimetres away from Dean's face. He smiled before slowly licking the blood off the side of Dean's face. Dean cringed away from the touch, the feel of Damon's tongue on his skin creating an unwanted reaction in his pants. Damon continued to lick at the blood until he felt something hard prodding his thigh. He chuckled before grinding his hips on Dean. Dean bit back a moan.

"You like that?" Damon asked, smiling.

"Fuck you." Dean growled.

"Ha ha, no I'll be the one fucking you!" Damon said before roughly biting Dean's neck. Dean shouted in pain before grinding his teeth together. He used all his strength to punch Damon then flipped them over so he was atop of Damon.

"Seems I'm not the only one enjoying this." Dean said noticing the bulge in Damon's crotch. He slowly rubbed the bulge, grinning at the expression of lust that crossed Damon's features. Dean took this moment of distraction to pull a knife out of his boot. He raised it above his head before plunging it into Damon's chest. Damon roared before throwing Dean off him and into the wall behind him. He pulled the blade out of his chest and threw it to the floor. Blood flowed from the wound, pouring down his chest and onto his jeans.

"You … you SHIT!" He yelled at Dean stalking towards his unmoving body. "I'm gonna kill you for this, I'm gonna ..." He grabbed Dean by his leather jacket and straddled his hips. He laughed, "Do you have any idea how much blood I'm gonna need to heal this wound." Dean didn't answer, "A lot. And well I might as well have some fun while I feed." At these words Dean fought. He kicked and punched but with his recent injures was no where near strong enough to hold off Damon. Damon laughed before pulling Dean's belt off and roughly pulling his jeans down. "Don't fight it, you know you want it too." Damon whispered into Dean's ear before licking at the recent bite wound.

"Fuck no..." Dean said to hide the groan he was trying not to let out. Damon roughly grabbed at Dean's hardening shaft and started to pump it making Dean painfully hard. Dean grabbed Damon's hair and pulled at it sharply, digging his nails into Damon's scalp. He gasped when he felt Damon's breath on his cock before it was surrounded by hot moisture. His breathing hitched and became loud and unsteady, almost to an embarrassing level. Dean squeezed his eyes shut, the nights events running through his head, running down alleys with Sam chasing a murderous vampire, loosing Sam, then what was happening right now. He wanted this to happen but he also didn't, not like this, not in an alley with a vampire freak. He was suddenly filled with adrenaline and punched out, his fist connecting with the top of Damon's head. He tried to move away but Damon held him down hard.

"You're just making this worse for your self." Damon said before wrapping his hand around Dean's throat. He squeezed, cutting off Dean's air whilst pulling both their jeans down. He smiled as Dean clawed at his hand and face, gasping for air. He loosened his grip and laughed at Dean's huge intake of breath, watching his chest rising and falling. He moved his hips, grinding his hard shaft into Dean's, closing his eyes at the sensation it sent through him. He did it a few more times, enjoying the feeling and the sounds it elicited from the man beneath him. Dean was moaning quietly, he couldn't help it, it felt so good, he almost screamed when Damon bit roughly into his neck. Damon wiped his hands over the wound and then rubbed the blood onto his large cock revelling in the amazing feeling of it. He closed his hand around Dean's throat before pushing into his tight entrance. Dean tried to shout but he could hardly breath. Damon didn't give him time to adjust, just pounded into him hard and fast. He closed his mouth back around the bite on Dean's neck and began swallowing the blood that flowed between his lips. He released Dean's neck so he could push Dean's knee up to his chest, pushing deeper.

As soon as his neck was free Dean practically screamed from relief, he had never felt this before, he was in ecstasy, Dean was moaning like a porn star and however much he tried he just couldn't stop. He felt the familiar heavy sensation pooling in his stomach much earlier than he would have liked, and tried his best to hold back his orgasm, but when he felt Damon's hand move to his shaft and begin to pump him, he couldn't hold back any longer and came between their stomachs screaming nonsense. Damon continued to move inside of Dean, pushing faster and harder until he felt himself getting close. He bit one final time into Dean's shoulder, drinking as much blood as he could get, before coming deep inside of him. He rode out his orgasm inside of Dean before standing and pulling his jeans up. He glanced down at Dean and laughed at the weak expression on his face, the lack of blood obviously affecting him. He crouched down beside him and smiled broadly,

"So, enjoy yourself?" He said smiling. Dean's head rolled toward him and his mouth moved but made no sound, "I didn't catch that so I'll just guess it was a yes." He stood up and was about to leave when he heard, "I'll kill you." In the tiniest whisper. "Maybe someday," he replied, "But not today." He smiled cockily as he walked out of the alley and onto the street.

Dean lay almost motionless on the floor, his breathing shallow, and his eyes closed. He didn't notice the angel that walked towards him. He didn't even notice when said angel put his fingers to his forehead and transported him to the motel, cleaning him up on the way. He lay in the motel bed, recovering from his experience, with two sets of eyes constantly focused on him. Tomorrow was going to be uncomfortable for all of them, but mostly Dean didn't care, not right now.

**Hope you enjoyed it, reviews will earn you cyber hugs! xxx**


End file.
